


GOLDEN SHOWER

by 00F



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bisexual Male Character, Español | Spanish, M/M, Male Slash, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00F/pseuds/00F
Summary: John tiene un día libre de obligación, y lo disfruta al máximo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> EDITADO:
> 
> Este fanfic forma parte del concurso "¡Especial 5,000!"  
> De la pagina de FB "Sherlock Shippers"
> 
> \--- 
> 
>  
> 
> Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo, pero en fin, me anime a hacerlo.  
> De antemano una disculpa por las posibles faltas de ortografía, errores en el narrador y tiempo (no tengo beta), deficiencia al subir (no sé manejar la plataforma) y un largo etc. 
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen ni pretendo lucrar con ellos, solo el contenido de esta historia es de mi autoría. 
> 
> Advertencia: 
> 
> Relación hombre x hombre  
> Pareja nada común  
> Situaciones fuera del área de confort  
> Fetiche sexual excéntrico.  
> Conmigo siempre esperen lo peor  
> No se pretende ofender a nadie con el contenido  
> Leer bajo su propio riesgo  
> Se recomienda discreción.
> 
>  
> 
> Sin más por el momento, disfruten su lectura.

En una placida mañana en la calle Baker, John se tomó la libertad de levantarse tarde en su día de descanso, se estiro en la cama, bostezo perezosamente y dormitó un rato más disfrutando del calor de las sabanas. Después de un rato, un ruido proveniente del piso de abajo llamó su atención, un golpeteo de metal contra loseta y un murmullo constante. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de un animado desayuno mientras veían la tv, esos dos eran dinamita estando juntos. Cuando él estaba en el trabajo, haciendo las compras o inclusive descansando; Sherlock mas que hacerse cargo de Rosy prácticamente se adueñaba de ella, era como si fuera una extensión más de su cuerpo. En la mano izquierda podía tener el violín, la lupa, el cigarro, la copa, el libro, la pistola, el celular, la taza o cualquier otra cosa y Rosy siempre se mantenía a su diestra. Inclusive en más de una ocasión intentó colarla en una escena del crimen, cosa que John (ni Lestrade) iba a permitir, resignándose a dejarla en casa pero haciendo una rabieta aun mayor que las que hacia su pequeña. Las cosas se habían vuelto más interesantes desde que ese hombre entro en su vida y todo se elevó a la máxima potencia con la llegada de su bebé.

Después de un rato más de reflexión entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, arrullándose con sus propios pensamientos; escuchó muchos pasos, risas y de repente un portazo. Seguro la había sacado a pasear, la niña era un torbellino y en momentos como ese agradecía el acelerado ritmo de vida de su compañero, que resultaba en contra de todos los pronósticos, el canguro ideal. Siempre listo y dispuesto a atender a la criatura sin importa que fueran altas horas en la madrugada o estuviera en medio de un experimento casero, dándole a John el tiempo de descanso adecuado pero más que nada atraído por la personalidad caprichosa del infante. El rubio inclusive ya tenía la ligera sospecha de que su hija podría ser un tipo de experimento a largo plazo pero mientras el otro le aligerara la carga como padre de familia podría empezar a importarle quizá más adelante, en un par de años, cuando la niña sea un poco más independiente y no se sienta tan abrumado con la idea de tener que criar a un bebé solo, tener que trabajar y hacer las labores del hogar, todo de manera simultánea. Prefirió sacar esos pensamientos de su mente volviendo a dormir, no tenía idea de la hora que era y no podía importarle menos.

Volvió a despertar horas más tarde sintiendo el cuerpo acalorado y entumido, las extremidades pesadas y totalmente bañado en una fina capa de sudor, enredado en las sabanas. Con lentitud y esfuerzo miro hacia el reloj en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Cercano al medio día. Amaba los domingos y ese pintaba a ser uno muy bueno. Se estiro cual felino y arrastrando los pies bajó al segundo piso. Con el celular en mano fue directo a la cocina, su desayuno en una bandeja cubierto por una servilleta. Sonrió de nuevo, ese día estaba lleno de sorpresas, desde que decidió volver al departamento con Rosy el detective había tomado una personalidad más humana que nunca, y sobre todo, servicial.

Definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a eso. Leyó el mensaje en su celular que no había escuchado llegar. _“En el parque, no es necesario que vengas. SH.”_ Y John gimió de felicidad, el mejor día de su puta vida. Se sintió un poco mal por dejarle toda la carga de su bebé a su amigo pero qué diablos era su día libre y el resto de la semana compensaba todo esto donde tenía que prácticamente cuidar de dos niños. Sherlock la atendía y eso lo tenía tranquilo pero no quitaba el hecho de que era irresponsable, entonces siempre tenía la cosquillita de que estuviera en su labor de canguro, cuidando religiosamente a su hija pero en una escena del crimen especialmente más que violenta, toxica.

Negó con la cabeza, confiaba en Sherlock (más o menos) y en su eficiencia (menos que más), en su buen juicio (para nada) pero sobre todo tenía la confianza de que su niña iba a estar bien y a salvo en (casi) cualquier circunstancia en la que se encontrara con el detective (totalmente).

Terminó su desayuno tranquilo y en silencio, se metió a bañar con agua templadita relajando aún más si es posible, sus músculos. Quedándose largo rato bajo el agua pensando en sus actividades de hoy ya que Sherlock también le había dado el día libre. Iba a hacer todo lo que las personas ocupadas hacen un domingo por la tarde, definitivo. Salió de la ducha en su bata de baño y no se preocupó por vestirse ni siquiera secarse, era un día sumamente caluroso. Fue a la sala a abrir la ventana para que entrara un poco el aire. Se sentó frente a la mesa y saco su portátil, hoy iba a perder todo el día navegando en internet, no podía estar más tranquilo. Inclusive parecía que la señora Hudson no se encontraba en el edificio porque tampoco escuchaba ruidos abajo. Mordiéndose la lengua en picardía se abrió la bata quedando desnudo de enfrente. Ventilándose mejor.

Paso una o dos horas viendo videos graciosos, escuchando música, revisando sus redes sociales, pasando un buen rato hablando con conocidos y desconocidos del blog, tan metido en su computadora que no se dio cuenta de que hacia un par de minutos una persona lo observaba desde la puerta. Un movimiento suave llamó su atención volteando para ver a un hombre corpulento balanceando su peso de un pie a otro en posición de descanso. Tres más imitando la pose en trajes negros detrás de la persona en cuestión, un varón sumamente alto y delgado en un costoso conjunto hecho a medida en gris Oxford, recargado de forma casual en el marco de la puerta.

Esos ojos muertos detrás del cristal de los lentes lo dejaron congelado en su sitio. Totalmente quieto, sin respiración y aunque sabía que era imposible sentía que estaba también sin palpitaciones, de repente notó que estaba haciendo mucho frio. Vio la amable y falsa sonrisa del otro hombre mientras avanzaba suave y elegante hacia el interior con su sequito atrás y eso le hizo levantarse de golpe. Rápidamente dos hombres lo revisaron en busca de armas aunque era más que obvio que eso no era posible pero entendía que era el protocolo, John trato de no apartar la vista del más alto. Ya había vivido una situación “normal” de invasión de privacidad por parte de ese hombre, momento en el cual se sintió vulnerable, ahora se sentía vulnerable en un máxima expresión, ultrajado y violentado, aunque trato de disimularlo ante la insistente vista del otro. Los hombres que lo revisaron asintieron con la cabeza y con un gesto de la mano por parte del empresario salieron los cuatro del edificio, dejándolos solos. _Sin testigos_ pensó John de manera fugaz, la tensión creciendo en el ambiente.

-John Watson.- Su voz grave llenando el lugar, penetrando en la mente del rubio.- Doctor.… John Watson, que bienvenida de lo más agradable.- Se tensó en su sitio, sudor frio recorriéndole desde la nuca hasta el final de la espalda, su maldita Sig Sauer  en el piso de arriba.

-Charles Magnussen.- Se aclaró la garganta y alzó la barbilla, tratando de mostrarse altanero, achicando los ojos y apretando los puños. Sin miedo aparente, pero si palpable en el aire.

-Me halaga que recuerde mi nombre.

-Es poco común, difícil de olvidar.

-John Watson es por demás común, eso lo hace también difícil de olvidar. ¿Por qué no nos ponemos cómodos? Oh y por favor, no se cierre la bata, ¿Le habían dicho antes que usted es sumamente atractivo?- Dijo señalando hacia los sillones y sin esperar invitación tomó asiento en el viejo sillón del médico. Con la mano señalo amable el de Sherlock, como si fuera su departamento y todo lo de adentro, su propiedad.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- Las mejillas ardiendo con vergüenza y sin moverse de su lugar, tomando sus obvias precauciones. Si no estuviera seguro de la persona con la que estaba tratando, podría haberse permitido pensar que Charles estaba filtreando con él, y no solo eso sino que sospechaba que quería llegar más lejos.

-Solo charlar, tengo entendido que su compañero de piso y de _vida_ se encuentra de paseo con su hija, la preciosa y pequeña Rosy, y debo decir que se ven muy bien y contentos el uno con el otro. Dr. Usted tiene una _familia_ hermosa.- Acompañando sus palabras se permitió sacar el móvil de su costoso traje mostrándole al rubio una recientes fotos, probablemente de la mañana, de Sherlock bailando con la niña en brazos en medio de un parque, padres de familia encariñados con la vista rodeándoles de manera disimulada y en un segundo plano un pianista tocando en una presentación al aire libre. El rostro de Sherlock mostrando pasión en sus facciones, ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido con concentración, sintiendo la música, viviendo la música; y Rosy extendiendo los bracitos, queriendo tocarlo con sus manos chiquitas y gordas. Sonriendo como nunca antes la había visto sonreír. El estómago se le hizo un nudo, momentos en la vida de su hija que no volverán y él no estaba presente.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Dijo una vez las fotos desaparecieron de su vista. El danés le hizo un ademan con la mirada hacia el sillón, indicándole que tomara asiento, mientras sacaba un fino cigarro y lo prendía dando una lenta calada. John obedeció sin decir palabra, sentándose con las piernas abiertas, como lo haría normalmente, con el sonrojo bajándole hasta el cuello cuando la mirada de Chales le siguió el movimiento y se estancó en su entrepierna. Se perdió un tiempo en el punto rojo del cigarro para dejar pasar su pena, pensando en lo que dijo Sherlock en una ocasión: _Es increíble como el fuego expone nuestras prioridades._ Y recordó cuando  él estaba a punto de ser quemado vivo, de manera indirecta por el hombre que tenía en frente, y deseo de todo corazón que no se le ocurriera prender el piso o algo parecido para llamarla atención del detective.

El ejecutivo le ofreció la mitad del cigarro a John mientras se aclaraba la garganta de manera suave, inclinándose hacia adelante.- Tómelo, y sea un buen espectador.

-¿Porque?- Sujetó el cigarro y comprendió que quería verlo fumar y a decir verdad la situación ameritaba algo más fuerte que un cigarro.

-¿Sabe cuál es el defecto de las grandes mentes?, póngase más cómodo si así lo requiere.- Concluyendo que John posiblemente necesitaba un trago, entonces el rubio se levantó con el cigarro en la boca y camino rodeando el sillón donde estaba Charles, directo a la cocina, abriendo el refrigerador y después cerrándolo de nuevo, con una botella de vino en la mano se dirigió hacia la estantería y tomo un par de copas antes de regresar al lugar de Sherlock de nuevo, la bata ondeando de manera dramática detrás de él, exponiendo su redondo y bronceado trasero. Tomó asiento y haciendo gala de su particular hospitalidad sirvió el contenido en las copas, una para él y otra para su indeseable invitado.

-Sé que se aburren con facilidad.- Contestó seguro el doctor dejando salir pesadamente el humo por su boca, una copa en su mano y el cigarro en otra, para después dar un lento trago de su bebida. El otro simplemente sonrió e imitó su comportamiento, dando un trago profundo, sintiendo el amargor de la bebida en su paladar, engrandecido por el cigarro previo.

-Y sabe que está en lo correcto.

-¿Por qué yo?- La risa de Charles fue demasiado ruidosa, resonando por todo el lugar, casi presumiendo la acústica.

-¿Por qué cualquiera, Doctor? ¿Por qué usted? Porque puedo, y porque quiero. Porque yo estaba aburrido y porque usted estaba libre.

-¿Me está queriendo decir que no puedo tener ni un solo maldito día de descanso? ¿Ni un maldito momento de intimidad? Sin que me pase alguna cosa extraña, me quieran secuestrar, asesinar, chantajear o algo parecido. ¿Eso es lo que tengo que entender?- John alzó la voz perdiendo los estribos, con la mano que sujetaba el cigarro masajeándose la sien lentamente.

-Por supuesto que no, no se altere.- Su sonrisa se hizo presente de nuevo, burlándose.- No voy a venir cada fin de semana a verlo, pero si yo estoy disponible; cosa que pasa con muy poca frecuencia, para su desgracia, tendrá que entender que soy un hombre de negocios muy ocupado; y usted Dr. También se encuentra disponible, tendremos una amena reunión. Tenga en cuenta, y lo estoy halagando, es una persona muy agradable no solo de ver.- Con un ademan de la mano señalando su escasa vestimenta, haciendo al otro sonrojarse de nuevo.- Sino que es un conversador muy agradable también, de cierta manera envidio un poco al Sr. Holmes por tener el placer de vivir con un agasajo como lo es usted.- John volvió hacia otro lado, sumamente apenado, con ganas de salir corriendo de ahí aunque estuviera desnudo pero no lo hizo, la mención de Sherlock (e implicación obvia de Rosy) le obligaron a quedarse fijo en su sitio. No tenía idea de lo que el danés quería o tenía planeado y eso lo aterraba, más que atentar contra él (cosa que ya había hecho) ahora se trataba de atentar en contra de su familia, que era lo único que le quedaba.

-Entonces dígame, ¿Para que soy bueno?- Dijo sonriendo de forma apretada, tensando la mandíbula, abriendo ambos brazos en una clara señal de ofrecimiento, de resignación. Otra risa ruidosa inundo el lugar y a John se le erizó el cabello de la nuca tan solo de escucharlo.

-Me fascina ese déficit de atención que siempre trae consigo, ya se lo dije, sea un buen espectador.- Le tendió la copa vacía al doctor amablemente y se recargo todo lo posible sobre el sillón, relajándose, abriendo las piernas más de lo que se considera decente y fue cuando John se dio cuenta.

Oh.

Sin perder su sonrisa, se pasó la mano suavemente por el rostro hacia atrás, acariciando el delicado cabello, bajando al cuello níveo, recorriendo el pecho trajeado tortuosamente lento, los dedos blancos recorriendo botón por botón. Y la respiración de John se detuvo cuando la larga mano tanteo el abultado paquete de los pantalones.

El soldado carraspeo y ladeo un poco la cabeza al momento que el cierre era bajado con suavidad y sin sorprenderse demasiado logro ver la piel debajo, no estaba la barrera de la ropa interior. Subió la vista al rostro ajeno, descubriendo unos ojos claros con las pupilas dilatándose conforme al tiempo, fijamente en John y su cuerpo. Y en ese momento se preguntó si deseaba que fuera él, el que estuviera bajando el cierre y no sus propias manos. Trago duro cuando el miembro semierecto estuvo por completo a la vista. Muy blanco, demasiado largo y con una cabeza gorda y prominente, muy pesado también. John sintió una pulsación en su propio miembro y se obligó a mirar a otro lado, con los dientes apretados, dando una calada larga y lenta a su cigarro, mirando hacia la chimenea en ningún punto en particular. Aprovecho la distracción para poner su copa vacía junto a la de Charles en la mesita de junto.

-Sus ojos aquí Doctor, no puede apartar la vista.- Comentó con la voz más grave que de costumbre y la respiración acompasada y lenta. John se tomó un momento para regresar la vista, suspirando y expulsando todo el humo del cigarro al rostro del hombre que tenía enfrente, observo sus ojos claros atentamente, casi negro total y bajo la vista a su boca, entre abierta en una sonrisa atrevida. Recorriendo el cuerpo, y ahora que miraba con atención, le pareció más ejercitado que antes, demasiado ceñido al cuerpo, los botones de su camisa a punto de saltar sobre ese pecho tan amplio. Volvió a tragar con dificultad mientas su vista seguía descendiendo hacia un movimiento que claramente le era atractivo y llegó. La enorme mano acariciaba la delicada piel del falo despertándolo de a poco. Masajeando la punta un momento, aun escondida bajo la piel, jugando con ella, estimulándose suavemente y después bajar llevándose la piel con el movimiento y llegar a la base, apretando un momento y quedándose ahí, disfrutando la sensación, para subir haciendo con la mano un ligero ángulo y volver a empezar el ciclo. Los minutos sucedieron entre caladas, suspiros y ligeros gruñidos.

-Judío.- Se aventuró a decir el más alto, observando el miembro semierecto de John, claramente circuncidado. Sin detener su labor. Deleitándose con la vista del miembro ajeno, gordo y pesado, se relamió los labios con la simple idea de tenerlo dentro de su boca.

-Si.- Se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar con la voz más profunda de lo normal. No es algo en lo que las personas se suelan fijar, solo asumen que sucedió algo allá abajo pero no desean adivinar la razón. Hasta el momento. Charles asintió con la cabeza y sonrió de lado, una sonrisa de genuino interés.

-¿Por qué no me ayuda un poco por aquí?- Y se inclinó hacia adelante, poniendo una blanca mano frente al rostro de John, la palma hacia arriba. Su cerebro hizo corto circuito en ese momento, no entendía por completo la invitación. ¿Pretendía que tomara su mano?, ¿Que lo masturbara él? ¿Que se la chupara? Su nerviosismo creciendo y creciendo. En partes iguales con su excitación. El danés sonrió y negó con la cabeza. _Saliva_ dijo sin voz y la tensión que había crecido dentro de John se esfumo, con el corazón en la garganta pero más tranquilo. Y hasta ese momento fue consciente de lo acuosa que se encontraba su boca así que, con demasiada vergüenza escupió de manera generosa una buena cantidad de saliva sobre la mano extendida y esta regresó con rapidez a su posición inicial y volvió a masajear el miembro. Un gruñido de satisfacción salió de lo profundo de su pecho al sentir el calor y la lubricación de la sustancia ajena, y John juraba que había escuchado un ronroneo también.

Ahora había dos manos, una masajeaba la base, con movimiento ascendente y descendente torciendo en cierto ángulo paralelo al eje, mientras con la otra se mantenía en la cabeza frotando el frenillo, la uretra y todo alrededor primero con la punta de sus dedos, después pasando a la palma y apretando suave pero firme. Siempre en movimientos generosos. La concentración entre John y Charles era tanta que solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones pesadas, algún jadeo o suspiro de alguno de los dos y el sonido viscoso del movimiento de las manos. El cigarro hace tiempo quedó olvidado dentro de una copa. John se obligó a sí mismo a tomar con sus manos los reposabrazos del sillón con tal de no empezar a masturbarse ahí mismo.

Él no era gay, muchas veces al momento de ver porno se ven los penes de otros hombres y las fantásticas mamadas que les dan, o inclusive gran parte del video se basaba en ellos masturbándose o siendo masturbados y él se había masturbado viéndolos, indudablemente se sentía excitado porque entendía que era el previo a la penetración, concebía la parte femenina correspondiente, entonces intento pensar que esta era una situación similar, el previo antes del acto (del cual no estaba dispuesto a participar… de momento), solo que sin la parte femenina, por supuesto. Intento pensar que esto no se salía de la “normalidad” en la que vivía y solo estaba disfrutando de un video porno en la vida real, por eso le excitaba, en internet podría haber visto cualquier otro que involucrara una mujer, pero definitiva éste tenía ventaja, porque no era obligado a participar pero si podía escuchar los sonidos hasta el fondo de su mente, quizá guardarlos para la ocasión adecuada, apreciar el fascinante aroma del sexo y la excitación sabía que era real, casi palpable en el ambiente. Que él podía participar lubricando la zona si el asunto lo requería lo cual le calentaba demasiado pero lo principal de todo. Desde hace demasiado tiempo que no se sentía deseado, no le importaba mucho que se tratara de otro hombre, le inflaba el pecho el pensar que justo la persona que tenía en frente, un hombre fuerte e influyente, que podría tener a cualquier persona, se estaba fijando en él, masturbándose con solo verlo, mojándose con sus fluidos, gimiendo algo cercano a su nombre mientras se acariciaba los testículos, la boca abierta y la cabeza echada hacia a tras pero sin perder contacto visual. Ya no había sonrisa en el rostro blanco, solo perversión.

John sintió un tirón en su parte baja y un cosquilleo familiar, bajo la vista hacia sí mismo y se encontró totalmente duro y goteando pre seminal. Sonrió sin remedio, para regresar la vista a su espectáculo y se lo visualizó temblando suavemente, con los movimientos de las manos más rápidos, gimiendo gutural, su cabello ya no estaba impecable y John no se dio cuenta en qué momento se había quitado los lentes. Se mordió los labios incapaz de hablar y con un gesto de los ojos y un brillo de necesitad el medico entendió. Se levantó con dificultad, abrumado por la visión que tenía y se dejó caer de rodillas frente al otro. Subiendo las manos por los calientes y gruesos muslos, secándose el sudor en la fina tela. A Chales se le corto el aliento. El soldado se inclinó hacia adelante, empujando con la nariz las manos ajenas, quitándolas del falo y sin perder el contacto visual abrió la boca y dejo caer un cumulo de saliva viscosa y tibia, en una cantidad abundante saliendo de su boca, por las comisuras de sus labios hasta deslizarse por la gruesa y caliente lengua hacia abajo en una fina hebra turbia. La saliva baño por completo el miembro y parte de los pantalones y al ejecutivo no le pudo importar menos pues sus manos volvieron a la obra, con el objeto de sus deseos más cerca que nunca apenas resistió el impulso de jalar del cabello aun húmedo y despeinado para morder sus gruesos labios hasta sangrar.

Siguió estimulándose, con una mano recorriendo desde la punta hasta la base, apretando demasiado y girando ligeramente en el glande, y la otra mano intercalaba movimientos entre acariciarse los testículos y regresar a la cabeza, poniendo la palma arriba haciendo presión para simular el movimiento de golpeteo contra una pared durante la penetración. Estaba muy cerca de llegar y tener a John en esa posición y mirándolo desde ese ángulo tampoco ayudaba mucho. Se iba a venir con la gratificante visión de John arrodillado entre sus piernas, las manos apoyadas en sus ingles ocasionándole un cosquilleo agradable, los pectorales amplios y descubiertos. Con el trasero levantado y la fina bata remarcando su redondez y al final de todo eso los graciosos dedos de sus pies contrayéndose y relajándose, claramente disfrutando el espectáculo. Tuvo el impulso de tomar uno de sus regordetes pies y metérselo a la boca para pasar la lengua en el espacio entre esos pequeños dedos.

John disfrutando del orgasmo que había tenido descansaba su cabeza y los brazos sobre las piernas del otro, quien estaba laxo sobre el sillón, la cabeza hacia atrás respirando entrecortadamente, las manos y el traje hechos un desastre, lleno de fluidos. Sus gemidos habían parado después del orgasmo pero los del otro no, tuvo que alzar la cabeza para darse cuenta, se apretaba fuertemente el miembro, conteniéndose y le seguían saliendo fluidos, demasiados, saliva, semen y algo más, tardo un poco en darse cuenta porque el ambiente olía a sexo pero cuando le llegó el olor característico rápidamente se hecho hacia atrás. Gateó lo más lejos posible, Charles aprovecho que John estaba a una distancia segura para liberar el miembro con un gemido suave y el orín empezó a salir con fluidez de la uretra, mojando sus pantalones, escurriéndose por las piernas hasta llegar a los finos zapatos y terminar por la alfombra. Humedeciendo el sillón de paso. Los ojos de John estaban abiertos al igual que su boca con autentico asombro. Viendo mientras el otro se dejaba caer poco elegante como peso muerto vaciándose acompañado de un largo gemido.

Sabía que las personas ricas eran excéntricas y que tenían muchos fetiches pero jamás se imaginó que tendría la desgracia (o suerte) de conocer un millonario así y mucho menos verlo en ese estado. Los ojos vacíos y oscuros del otro se posaron sobre él y se tensó al instante. Le dedico una sonrisa satisfecha y le guiño el ojo despacito, cosa que le hizo estremecerse. John se maldijo internamente por empezar a ponerse duro de nuevo.

-Necesito que me auxilies con algo, John.- Y la voz aun grave se le antojo hipnótica. Se levantó del piso y se acercó a una distancia prudente, esquivando el desastre, quedando a uno de los costados de su sillón.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – Realmente deseo no haber sonado tan ansioso como se sentía, Charles se levantó lentamente, haciendo gala de su gran estatura y se giró para encararlo.

-Necesito que saques el móvil, de mi chaqueta, comprenderás que estoy algo indispuesto para hacerlo por mí mismo.- No se dio cuenta en que momento empezaron a tutearse, pero procedió a hacerlo, sin evitar rodar los ojos, estaba tan acostumbrado a ese tipo de peticiones que simplemente metió su mano al bolsillo interno del traje ajeno, rozando su mano con el caliente pecho y sacando el ostentoso celular.- Vas a mandar un mensaje al primer contacto en mi  lista de contactos.- Le daba las indicaciones mientras el medico obediente seguía los pasos.

-El primer contacto tiene un símbolo de #, ¿Ese es el contacto que buscas?

-Así es, manda un mensaje en blanco.- John sabía que los mensajes en blanco no son posibles de mandar, escribió solo un punto y le dio enviar.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que acabo de hacer?- Se empezó a odiar cada segundo que pasaba, estaba tan acostumbrado a seguir órdenes absurdas de Sherlock, tantas peticiones tenia de este tipo que realmente no lo pensó y actuó de forma mecánica.

-Le acabas de decir a mis subordinados que hemos terminado por hoy y vendrán a limpiar este desastre, no te preocupes, tengo réplicas exactas de todo lo que se ensució, te aseguro que ni Sherlock notara el cambio.- Por un momento se olvidó de su compañero de apartamento y que sin duda se dará cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Aunque siendo sinceros el desastre era lo que menos le importaba ahora que con asombro observaba que Charles dejo caer su saco al suelo, seguido de la camisa que desabrocho rápidamente y por último los pantalones. –Necesito una ducha.- Menciono como su fuera una charla de lo más casual mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los húmedos calcetines. Sin esperar respuesta permisiva camino en su gloriosa desnudes hacia el baño. Curiosa situación, es la segunda vez que orinaba en la sala pero si prefiere tomar una ducha en el baño y no en el lavabo. Saliendo de su estupefacción corrió directo al baño y le reguló el agua.

-Quédate.- Dijo Charles, tomándolo de la muñeca cuando estaba a punto de salir de la ducha.

-Deberías poner eso en una camisa.- Ambos sonrieron. Se metió bajo el agua con él, al momento pudo escuchar como arrastraban muebles en la sala. Lo que más le atraía de las personas poderosas era la eficiencia de sus subordinados. El danés le tomo del rostro y lo hizo encararlo, era, sin dudar, en el sistema internacional al menos 10 cm más alto que Sherlock. Con el cuerpo más grande y ejercitado, con el tacto más suave y húmedo, con las palabras más delicadas. John se sintió incomodo, no quería ver cosas donde no las había. Permanecieron en silencio con las miradas atadas lentos segundos, el medico rompió el contacto y se aclaró la garganta, mirando hacia otro lado. Las mejillas rojas, se le hacía increíble que estaba tomando una ducha con otro hombre. El más alto capto la indirecta y cada uno hizo lo propio en silencio.

Saliendo Charles tenía un nuevo traje esperando en la sala, y John aun en su bata de baño se sorprendió de la limpieza del lugar, no solo habían limpiado la sala sino la casa en general, inclusive habían puesto un aromatizante. Ordenado los libros, organizado los juguetes y guardado los trastes. Volteo hacia el ejecutivo que se quitó la bata de Sherlock (que le quedaba fantásticamente, remarcando su formado cuerpo) y comenzó a vestirse en silencio.

Una vez listo y dispuesto a pasar el umbral de la puerta John lo tomo por la manga, llamando su atención, su mente confusa pero su boca poco obediente no se resistió a preguntar.

-¿Volverás?

-Eso sería la parte de atrás de la camisa. – Sonrió de lado mientras se inclinaba hasta John y olfateaba con suavidad su cabello. Le dedico una larga mirada y para después desaparecer por la puerta.

Sintió el sudor frio bajarle por la espalda, se aclaró la garganta y apretó los puños, con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos.

Esperaba con ansias el siguiente encuentro.

 

**Author's Note:**

> La escena de Sherlock y Rosy bailando en el parque está basado en el siguiente video.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FPilslxdrw
> 
> Reconozco que las cosas se pusieron un tanto extrañas.  
> ¿Dudas o comentarios?


End file.
